The Adventure Starts: Chapter 3
Chapter Three The whole entire car ride from Greenwitch, Connecticut, to New York City, New York was a 38-minute, but still never-ending, trip of exciting answers, weird answers, and are-you-kidding-me answers. The goat told us everything. From why he was a goat to why those vampires attack us (turns out they are actually ancient Greek empousai!), to why this whole entire circus event occurred in the first place. Apparently, 'goat' was the informal name for what he was. He was actually a 'satyr', which are dudes with the upper body of the man, but the lower body of a goat, which was why he was limping early this morning. "A satyr's primary job now is to save demigods from destruction caused by monsters in the mortal world and safely bring them to Camp Half-Blood," the goat explained. "Before it was that you had to save demigods, then when the council of cloven elders (honary satyrs) thinks you're worthy enough, they'd give you a searching license to search for the god of satyrs, Pan. Sadly, he faded away years ago." "Faded?" I repeated. "Yeah," he replied. "It's when mortals never remember the story about this specific god or monster or whatever in mythology, that they literally fade. Sad, isn't it?" There was a pause for a second in the car ride. "Oh and by the way, my name is Goaty." "Strange name, you have, Goaty," Rob kidded. The goat glared at him, before giggling afterwards. He then went on to explain why Kelli and Tammi attacked Rob and I. They are really 'empousai', disguised as humans, but are monsters. I casually interrupted and asked why he threw Rob's phone and Goaty said that electronics send information to monsters about where we were. I hesitated when I heard the goat say 'monsters'. Pretty elementary to hear, but Goaty acknowledged this himself. He told us that monsters will attack Rob and I constantly in the mortal world, because we were half-bloods. I was about to punch him when he said this, but he supposedly meant 'demigods', which are half-human, half-god. Rob started to laugh, but Goaty said that he was serious. I gasped, once I realized this all really did connect to my father. "So my father is… God?" I tried comprehending. "Your father is a'' god. Your mom and whoever your godly parent is had you. You have ichor, godly blood, inside your body. That's why monsters go after you," Goaty stated. I felt a sense of anger tick in my body, but a sense of excitement too. ''My dad is God, I thought. "Wait, but my dad is in New York," I mentioned. "Yeah, all the gods are. With the acception of Poseidon, Hades, and occasionally Hermes. Olympus is on the 600th floor of the Empire State Building," he replied. "So to sum this all up, kids, you guys are demigods. Your parents are gods and live on the empire state. Monsters will attack you, as you get older. Satyrs are your protectors. And we are going to Camp Half-Blood, the camp that protects and trains demigods against monsters, play games, and have you meet your brothers and sisters." "Hold on, brothers and sisters?" Rob specified. "Oh yeah," Goaty uncomfortably confirmed. "The gods, being gods, roam everywhere. They see someone they like, they get together, have children, then leave. I'm pretty sure Hermes has the record of 7,149 children." Wow, I thought. My dad is probably a womaniser. I recollected everything he had said and concluded one thing: my life is seriously messed up. "Awesome!" Rob exclaimed, interrupting me from my thoughts. "I've always wanted a bro or a sis. Preferably bro." That was when I realized Rob has a pretty messed up life too, even more than mine. Rob hates his dad and has had the inclination to find his mom since. There were a lot of days where I would call his house, only for his dad to grumpily answer and say, "He's at his friend's house." This must have been the best thing for him. "You know, for demigods who just found out that there parents practically abandoned them and their family to go make out with some other mortal, you're both pretty positive. Not that you shouldn't be of course. Er, love your parents, regardless," Goaty stammered. It was weird, I guess. Rob definitely had a reason why, but for me, I guess there was no particular reason to be happy. I just found out my dad left my mom to go smooch with some other mortal, I can't go on my phone unless I want to get creepers, like Kelli and Tammi after me, and that I have to stay inside and only a camp to prevent this all. Great. "Aeronaida, look! The Empire State Building!" Rob called. It was huge. It was odd to think Hey, my dad is all the way up there! "And we are here!" Goaty said. We were on top of a hill and could vaguely see an enterance entitled 'Camp Half-Blood'. Category:The Adventure Starts Category:Aeronaida Niazi Series Category:Chapter Page